The Forgotten Pages
by xhimawarix
Summary: A story of a girl who dreams her way into Masashi Kishimoto forgotten manga pages. She's confused and doesn't know why she's here and it doesn't help that everyone thinks she's crazy. There's more going on between the ink pages than she knows there is.


I was running through the stormy night through the big city of Tokyo. My feet splashed in the puddles and soaked my feet at the same time in another world rain also fell endlessly. My mother use to always tell me that when ever it rained someone precious had died. The sky would morn for the lost one. Right now someone had died and in the other world someone who was a great leader had also died, he was known as the third Hokage.

The thunder roared and lightning light the sky. I stood in front of Tokyo tower where I met my best friend Kawasaki Kana. Her breath visible in the cold rain; her face flustered red. Her hand loosened on her umbrella and fell to the ground.

"Kana," I gasped. I dropped my own things and caught her in my arms. "You're burning up!"

I carried her back to our home, our only home. I laid her down on the couch with a blanket and the TV rolling.

"You rest, Kana. Ah, look, Naruto is on." She didn't respond; her eye lids halfway opened. I went into the kitchen and prepared hot water for tea and when I came back to check on her she was gone. It was silent except for the clashing of kunnis and the voice of pink haired girl crying, "Naruto!"

"Kana, where are you?" The door wasn't opened to any room and her blanket was lying on the floor. "Kana, are you in the bathroom?" No one was in there. "Kana, where could you have gone?" I kept shouting and looking all around me. My world was spinning. My head was dizzy.

Kana was my only friend; she was a sister to me. We've known each other since middle school when we first met after she beat a couple boys in the play ground. She was a delinquent who wasn't afraid to be whom she was but she had emotional scars because her father abused her. You could say her disappearance right now is similar to how we first met. Suddenly out of the blue she appeared before me and now she suddenly disappeared.

I ran and opened the front door with the wind blowing in my face and screamed, "Kana!" Somewhere where ever she is, she should her me, right? She'll hear my voice, where ever she is.

"Miss, are you all right?" I woke up a strange room; it reminded me of a hospital. I saw the face of a woman with a diamond on her forehead. I wondered how I got here. The last thing I remembered was that I opened the front door looking for Kana. I heard other voices in the back ground and one especially was annoying.

"Could you please be quiet?" I moaned. "My head hurts." I tried to sit up and as I did faces of many familiar people stared at me. There was one person in the back that I was so glad to see.

"Kana," I exclaimed jumping out of the bed and hugging her. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!" She looked at me with a blank face and stuttered, "Do I know you?" I tilted my head confused.

"It's me Ayaka. Your best friend, remember?" She pushed me away and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I think you may have mistaken me for someone else." The lady with the diamond on her forehead came up to me and said, "You need to lie down for a while. You bumped your head badly which may have caused temporary memory lost." I was speechless, this wasn't Kana? She looked exactly like Kana. I stared at her as the lady lead me back to the bed. I eyed the look alike trying to make sure that t wasn't her.

The girl seemed to notice my curiosity because she said, "My name is Kawasaki Kana."

"Ah!" I shouted. "Same name!" I jumped out of bed again and shook her. "Kana, did you bump your head? Are you okay? You've got to remember me!" I seemed to have shaken the girl too hard because she fainted on the spot.

It seems that I did make a mistake thinking she was _my_ Kana but it couldn't be just a coincidence that they have the same name. There was another question that needed to be answered, where in the world am I? I looked around and saw a blonde haired kid in an orange jump suit and shouted, "Ah, Naruto!"


End file.
